


Falling For You

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Ships Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwen were enjoying a perfect day at the pool. Then they see an attractive lifeguard and Merlin falls (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Merlin stretched out on his chair by the pool and sighed contently. Today was a perfect day. It was warm but not too hot, the sky was clear, and he was here with his best friend Gwen. He and Gwen have always loved to go to the pool. When they were younger, it was to go swimming or play on the slide. Now, while it was mostly out of habit, it was still one of their favorite places.

“Oof!” Merlin sat up after the towel hit his bare chest. “Really Gwen, a ‘hello’ is a more customary greeting.”

“Right,” Gwen snorted. “Why hello my dear friend Merlin. How are you on this fine day?”

“Quite nicely, thank you my lady,” Merlin replied, faking a bow. “However my day just got brighter since you came and…” Merlin trailed off, his gaze focused on the lifeguard chair. The guy who just got up looked around his age. He was blond, fit, and extremely handsome. Merlin loved the way his muscles moved as he got on the chair. And when he looked over, he could see that he had the most wonderful blue eyes.

“Merlin?” Gwen asked, then followed his gaze. “Oh I see. You’re gonna try?”

Merlin looked at her. “Of course! I mean look at that. Who wouldn’t go for him?”

Gwen laughed as Merlin made a big show of getting up and ruffling his hair and getting ready. Merlin started to walk over and looked back at Gwen, winked, and modified his walk to look more sexy. What he hadn’t been counting on was the ground being as slippery as it was because one moment he was sauntering over to seduce the lifeguard, and the next he was falling backwards, hitting his head on the pavement. The next moment, everything went black.

 

****

 

Arthur sighed as he changed into the lifeguard uniform for the first time. His sister Morgana had been the one to convince him to take the job in the first place. It wasn’t what he wanted to do with his summer, but when Morgana pointed out the alternative was spending the summer as an intern at his father’s company, he took the job quickly.

He walked out onto the pool deck. It was a nice day to start. He wasn’t going to burn up just sitting in the chair, and it didn’t seem as though he would have to pay attention to weather too much. Hopefully everyone here knew how to swim and he didn’t have to jump in and play hero. After he climbed up in the chair, he took the time to look around. When he glanced over at the chairs, he saw a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was thin, but well defined. He had high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. Arthur had to work hard to remember to breathe. After what seemed like years, he tore his eyes away from the handsome stranger, reminding himself that he was here to protect people’s lives, not stare at exceedingly attractive strangers.

The next few minutes passed by extremely easily. He began to think the job wasn’t so bad. Just watching some kids and adults enjoy themselves making sure no one got hurt. It could get boring because nothing really exciting happened. Unless you count the game of monkey in the middle that was going on in the deep end, but in all honesty it really wasn’t all that enticing. Which of course was when everything had to go to hell. He heard someone swear loudly to his right, and he turned just in time to see the handsome bloke fall to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a thunk. Arthur rushed over to see the damage.

 

****

 

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the light. Shit, his head felt as though a herd of wild horses entered his brain and decided to gallop around in circles. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes fully was the face of the fit lifeguard. In hindsight, it could have been a worse sight to wake up to.

“Are you alright?” the lifeguard asked. “What’s your name?”

“Merlin,” Merlin answered in a dazed voice, not bothering to answer the first question because it should be pretty obvious that no, he was not alright.

“Of course this would happen on my first shift,” the blond said irritably. “Not someone drowning, but a bloke who can’t keep his balance on solid ground.

Even in the state Merlin was in, he couldn’t help but be offended. “Oi, prat!” he said indignantly. “I fell because the bloody pavement was slipperier than the slide. You don’t need to be an arse about it!”

The bloke had the nerve to be offended. “You can’t address me like that!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t have any other way to address you, do I?” Merlin asked. He reached up to his head and winced when he touched the bump on his head. When he brought down his hand, he saw that it was bloody. This day really couldn’t get any worse.

“Arthur,” the lifeguard - Arthur said quietly. “My name is Arthur. We need to get you checked out. That bump looks pretty serious. Can you stand up?”

Merlin really tried to stand up. But as soon as he did, he stumbled, feeling extremely lightheaded. He felt a strong arm wrap around his bare waist. He tried to take a step. He really couldn’t have had a worse idea because he could barely hold his own weight, and was forced to lean into Arthur’s embrace. Next thing he knew, Arthur picked him up bridal style and started to walk him over to the first aid building.

“What the hell?” Merlin sputtered.

“You can’t carry yourself right now,” Arthur answered reasonably. “And I really don’t want you falling over again.”

Figuring he might as well take advantage of the situation, he leaned into Arthur’s strong chest, rested his throbbing head on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “My knight in shining armor,” he couldn’t help but think as Arthur carried him into the building and gently lay him out on the bed by the first aid.

As Arthur fussed with the first aid materials, Merlin allowed himself to study the blond. His first impression was correct, Arthur was very fit. His back shone with sweat, and his slightly tanned skin with his golden hair made him look like a model from a surf magazine. Arthur came over and sat next to the bed to clean the blood off Merlin’s forehead. When he got close, Merlin realized that his teeth were a bit crooked, which he found endearing. He also noticed that Arthur smelled of sweat, sunscreen, and something else that Merlin couldn’t place. Whatever it was, it smelled good, and he allowed himself to relax as Arthur tended to him. Arthur touched the sensitive bump on Merlin’s head and he groaned. He was delighted to find that Arthur had to swallow and force himself to continue.

“Why are you doing this?” Merlin asked.

“Because it’s my job,” Arthur replied, then gave Merlin a small smile. “And for some reason I find your clumsiness irresistible.”

Merlin smiled and said, “Wow you really know how to charm a guy.”

“I try my best,” Arthur replied with a smirk. “It worked though, didn’t it?”

“Hm,” Merlin hummed noncommittally. “You’re still a prat,”

He laughed when Arthur pulled a face at the comment. The next few minutes passed by in a comfortable silence. Arthur finished cleaning his head and gave him some ice. Merlin tried his best to be a good patient, and really the ice made it feel a lot better. Arthur then had to give him the concussion test. His name, the date, approximate time, repeating lists of words, saying lists of numbers backwards, walking straight, reflex time, reaction to light, and many other tests. They were extremely tedious and most seemed like drunk tests. They weren’t too bad because of Arthur’s amused expression when Merlin performed the ridiculous tasks. His favorite was the one when Merlin had to touch his nose then Arthur’s hand, wherever it may be. Finally, the tests were over. He was concussion free, and he couldn’t be more relieved.

“Just take some painkillers and you should be fine,” Arthur said as he helped Merlin up. “And don’t forget to ice it.”

“Yes, mum,” Merlin chuckled. “Thank you for helping me though.” He started to leave when Arthur grabbed his arm, and he turned.

“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to, after you’re better, you know bumpless…” Arthur started.

“Yes?” Merlin asked, biting his lip.

“Wouldyouwanttogoonadatewithme?” Arthur blurted, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“What was that?” Merlin asked playfully.

“Would you… oh you know what I’m asking,” Arthur replied, laughing.

“Yes. I would love to go on a date with you,” Merlin said. “As long as there are no slippery surfaces that are out to get me.”

“Don’t worry babe, if you fall, I’ll catch you,” Arthur replied, slinging his arm across Merlin’s shoulders.

“Oi, don’t push it with the cheesy lines,” Merlin joked, leaning into the embrace.

“I’m better without words,” Arthur said cheekily.

“Oh yeah?” Merlin said, smiling shyly. “Prove it.”

Arthur did by tilting his head up, as Merlin was slightly taller, and capturing his lips. As their lips moved together and their tongues got tangled in each others, tasting the others mouth, Merlin had to admit Arthur was right. He really was good without words. And he knew that Arthur would be there when he fell, and you know what? Maybe he already was.


End file.
